milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubby House
Cubby House is an episode of Milly Molly, and probably the one where they are at their pettiest, besides Monday. It starts on the first day of the school holidays, and Molly Horren, Dolly and Tom Cat running past Alf, who is counting ants, on their way to Milly's house. They then pass Humphrey, who is playing superheroes. At Milly's, the girls are at a loss for what to do. Molly suggests a picnic with Dolly and Jemima, but Milly points out that they do that all the time and they need special activities for the holidays. The girls start wishing Tom Cat and Marmalade were wild animals so they could live somewhere exotic, but they are "just" cats. Then, by the idea of Molly, the girls build a cubby house all day and choose "yellow" as a password. The next day, Molly dresses up as a princess. She informs her news to Alf and his hundred and twenty five ants and a grumpy Humphrey, who is only interested in robots from another planet. In the cubby house, Milly is dressed as an explorer and wants to be in the north pole with the cats as polar bears and hiding from the "abdominal" snowmen, sparking an argument as Milly believes you cannot be a princess and go on an adventure and Molly thinks you can, but doesn't want to be at the north pole. (She must have forgotten Heidi's story.) Milly does the "It's my backyard" move and Molly leaves. The cats, however, want to keep hanging out with each other, but grumpy Molly believes that even the cats can not be friends. Marmalade can tell something is amiss, but cannot understand English, so is confused. The next day is a strange day. Molly tries to play princesses, but is a bit lonely and is not in the mood for riddles. Milly is also lonely, and what makes it worse is that Marmalade is missing. The cat in question is looking for Tom Cat. Milly decides to play with Humphrey in the park, but slips and tells him the password. He does not want to play with a girl unless they play at going to Mars. Molly talks to Alf and his thousand four hundred and fifty six ants. She helps him count them. Tom Cat is unhappy as he misses Marmalade. The girls are unhappy as they never got a chance to play their games and Molly does not like the ants. Both girls look at their photo of them and declare the other one stubborn. The next day, Tom Cat leads Molly to Marmalade, and the place where the girls made friends, and where Bosen, Cappuchino, Tiger, Mandarin and their sibling were born. Milly shows up. The girls make up. They then play at being princesses in the Arctic, with Humphrey as the yeti, (albeit one who smashes robots and is an alien) Alf counting the royal ants, Tom Cat as a lion and Marmalade as a polar bear and they all live happily ever after.